Pain, Pain, Go Away
by bittersweet bunny
Summary: Heya! I finally decided to write a story around my favorite otp, KomaMiki. This was inspired by "JellyFishJam"'s original comic on Tumblr! This takes place during Pre-Despair where Mikan is constantly bullied. Until, one Ultimate decided to help protect her from harm. This comfort will never leave her, until the unfaithful day of Jabberwock Island. Read at your own discretion!


[ **WARNING** : This story contains subjects not suited to most audiences. Several suicide references are mentioned and followed by harmful words. Please read at your own discretion. Thank you. —Morgan]

* * *

Rain drops trickled down the roof of a certain special building, Hope's Peak Academy; slowly yet gently slipping off the sleek outer wall. Thunder boomed in repetition echoing silently. With a hush, the wind howled and howled. Inside this school building are the classmates of hope, preparing for a bright future ahead of them. Although, not always is it cheery and joyful. A simple, clumsy girl named Mikan Tsumiki, nurses aide, spends her days in despair. Pested by bullies and forced to follow their taunting orders.

She sat at her desk, located somewhat in the middle of the classroom—(which terrified the poor thing)—and ducked her head forth. Twiddling her thumbs and counting up to ten over and over again, serenity intertwined within her head, until Hiyoko showed up. Hiyoko Saionji is a traditional Japanese dancer with a majority of male fans. Her cute face hides her cruel attitude, especially toward Mikan.

"What are you up to, swine? You know this school is for the talented 'Super High-School Levels', not uncultured girls like you?" She stuck up her nose with pride and arrogance.

"W-Wah!? I-I'm.. sorry! U-U-Um.." She stuttered and lost track of thought. "Y-You're right, I d-don't belong here, I guess.." She cried.

"You guess!? You guess you don't belong here? Tch, you're such a nuisance." Hiyoko pushed away a streak of her pale blonde hair and puckered out her lips; her voice was in annoyance. On Mikan's left was a desk with another student sitting atop. He witnessed the entire conversation between the two and walked over toward the ultimates.

"Saionji, why pick on such a talented student? Don't you understand the hope that she brings to her patients?" He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hmph, whatevers. I'm going outside to play squish-squish with Mr. Ant! I'm not inviting losers like you, Nagito." She rose her hand to her mouth and giggled comically. Hiyoko stomped off, for she was excited to play with her next victims. Mikan shakily stood up and bowed.

"Y-Y-You didn't have to stand up for m-me." She rose. "I'm n-not that great at my job.." Mikan clasped her hands together and looked nervously at Nagito. "Besides, your talent is simply more astounding, Super High-School Level Lucky Student!" He simply laughed.

"That's not true! I mean, if you weren't good at your practice, you wouldn't be here now. Well, with the exception of me. I'm only invited here because of sheer luck. How stupid is that for someone as dumb as me.." He looked at his hand smiling. Mikan retaliated.

"Komaeda, you're wrong! ..I t-think you have p-plenty of talents." Nagito noticed her referring to him by last name. He smiled.

"Heh, I enjoy hearing those hopeful words of yours. Don't ever give into despair, Tsumiki." He began leaving the classroom. "If you don't mind, why don't we meet each other after school and walk to our dorms together. Besides, it isn't safe for someone as frail as you to walk alone in weather like this." He smiled.

"You r-really.. mean that?" Her dusky plum eyes were filled with concern. Mikan tilted her head and rose her hands up to her chest, clenching tightly. Nagito responded with a nod as they parted ways.

* * *

It was the beginning of Study Hall. Mikan had finished most of her work from geography to mathematics. She was fairly smart—which she obviously refused to agree—averaging from high B's to low A's. Her specialty was life science or biology, hence her title of Super High-School Level Nurse. Others are jealous of her for this. Not only was she intelligent, but had a meek and shy persona. Often, classmates would bully her as so,

"Mikan, your hair is sooo untidy. Why don't you ever trim it? Jeez, did you just come back from a farm?" A classmate placed their hands over her desk and twilded Mikan's hair.

"Yeah, you're right! Animals need to be treated properly. Hey, pig! Why aren't you making any noise? C'mon!" They said as they pushed her.

"Quick, gimme that marker over there! I wanna draw something funny all over her face~!"

"Maybe we can get some mud from outside, how cool would that be!?"

"Hey! I got some scissors. Let's fix her up a bit." Classmates bickered amongst themselves. Mikan wept and wept, only to obey their demands. Her plum toned hair was cut unevenly from bangs to edges. She imitated animals like they discussed prior, let them draw over her face, this was her typical school day.

* * *

Living in fear of classmates, only to obey. Pouring buckets of cool water, messing around with her uniform, and so forth. She believed they wouldn't hate her if she listened. They treated her as a worthless and useless human being.

Before she came to Hope's Peak, Mikan learned how to take care of herself from a very young age. Because of this, she realized that she could help those that were weaker than her and, at the same time, those who needed her help. She could receive the attention she longed for and they could listen to what she had to say; both of which were things that she enjoyed. Although bullying continued, she smiled through tears. If she listened to them, they would be paying her attention. Even if it's negative, Mikan survives the turrets of despair.

* * *

Students continued plucking pieces of her long hair and snickering one to another. Mikan wept, but was relieved to know that this was her last class until they return to their dorms. She smiled through tears knowing someone as kind as Nagito would escort her to safety. Saved by the bell, class was over. Mikan tried gathering back her books from the marble floors until one of her classmates kicked them away. It was Hiyoko.

"Dirty pig, don't think you're going anywhere. Big Sis Mahiru and Ibuki can't save you now, slob!" She bent over to face Mikan; deep, dark lines danced under the saffron colors of Hiyoko's eyes. "Hey dummy, can you even comprehend what I'm saying!? Tch, not that I even expect you to understand." Mikan continued crying.

"W-Why do you always p-p-pick on m-me?" She muttered softly.

"Because, people like you annoy me: attention seekers." She crossed her arms and looked away smiling brightly to her retort. "I know all about your home life. It must be rough being raised in a home where people would harm poor innocent Mikan. And here's the real kicker, no one ever tried to take care of you! I understand why they'd do that to a brat like you." She rose her hand to her mouth and puffed her cheeks chuckling. Mikan rose both arms behind her head and began breathing unevenly. This was just another panic attack she was used to once every week. Sweat dripped down her porcelain complexion as her mind wound and wound, tangling into a knot.

"You best stop while you're at it." Spoke a deeper voice. It was Nagito awaiting Mikan from the classroom door. "It's already dismissal, why don't we\\\Hiyoko sucked her teeth.

"Jeez, what a party pooper!" She rose her hands in the air with a surprised look on her face. "Mikan and I were just playing around. See see, I'm the farmer kicking anthills and training my ugly pig! She'll probably end up in the slaughter sooner or later!" She snickered. "But whatever, I'll see you both tomorrow anyhows. Bye-bye!" She shoved him out of the way skipping. Nagito came up to Mikan and helped her up from the marble.

"Don't take it to heart, Tsumiki. Besides, you have plenty of friends around you."

"I d-do..?" She sniffled.

"Of course you do!" Nagito smiled and rose one hand in the air. Let's see.. There's Koizumi, Mioda, Enoshima, Hinata, and me."

"Y-You're right.. Uwaa!? How could I forget? Uyu.. I'm a terrible person! Please erase that from your memory!" She shielded herself with streams of tears pouring down her face. Nagito laughed and locked arms with her.

"Come on, let's leave this school together."

* * *

Rain heavily poured down monotonously. The air was cool with a slight gust uprising. As Mikan and Nagito left the classroom, they ran into Hajime; he is another classmate of theirs who happens to share most classes with the two. Hajime lent them a small, red umbrella because of the weather. The two exited the school as they stood out in the rain.

"It's raining.." Nagito said forlornly. "..and this hopeless umbrella Hinata left us with is only big enough for one person."

"Oh.. right.." Mikan studied the umbrella.

"How disappointing. Well, it can't be helped, can it? I suppose that—"

"It's okay." She looked into his gaze. "You should keep it. After all.." Mikan looked away toward the gravel path. "There's no point on wasting it on something as worthless as myself." She spoke with a gloom smile.

"Tsumiki, you always say the most ridiculous things." He looked at her and smiled. She nearly jumped and began tearing up.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Ah— no! What I meant was.. Nevermind. Just take the umbrella. Besides.. I am the one who's worthless here!" He retaliated.

"N-No..! You should keep it!" Mikan insisted willingly. He sighed.

"Fine, we'll settle this with a game of rock, paper, scissors. May the luckiest person— Hey!" Nagito was cut off as a strong gust of wind pulled the umbrella far, far away.

"It blew away.." Mikan whispered sullenly. Nagito looked at her and smiled. He pulled off his deep emerald jacket and gave it to her.

"Let's hurry, before my jacket flies away too!" He laughed. Mikan looked down at her feet, and smiled timidly.

"Y-Yeah.. Okay!"


End file.
